pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Viridian City
Viridian City is the 35th level in Pokemon Tower Defense. Description Beginning in Viridian City, this level shows Cal standing guard outside the Viridian Gym. Zapdos flies in carrying Gary, who gives Cal instructions to find a trainer named Gold in Johto if Mewthree prevails. Gary then reveals that he will turn himself in to Mewthree and that Cal cannot let anybody besides the Player fight Gary while under Mewthree's mind control. When Cal leaves, Mewthree appears and tells Zapdos that its babies are safe in return for its services. Mewthree merges Gary into Groudon's body before you arrive to challenge him. Layout Spots: 14 Waves: 8 Pokemon Strategy To defeat Groudon,,just use any very effective Grass,Water, and Ice type moves so it can weaken Groudon.Simply use all the Weakness of every pokemon from this level,be sure to use the effective moves ! Exeggutor + Giga Drain = Wave 8 Winner. Venusaur + Roar + Giga Drain = Wave 8 Winner and Wave 1-7 contributor. Jolteon + Electric move + Other type move + Helping Hand = Pidgeot and Blastoise Zapper. Golem + Bulldoze = Wave 1-8 Slower. Defeat as many of the Pokémon as you can before Wave 8. Just because Whirlwinding or Roaring them away doesn't make them come back doesn't mean you don't have to worry about them. The ones you don't defeat come back in Wave 8. And if you're not prepared, they will wipe the field with your Pokémon. A good strategy involves the usage of Missingno., Vaporeon, Snorlax, Victini, Weezing, and Golbat. Use Vaporeon's Helping Hand to power up the rest of your team, then switch to Muddy Water. Have Missingno. set to use Giga Impact, Snorlax set to use Ice Punch (be ready to interchange with Giga Impact if necessary), Weezing set to use Dark Pulse, and Victini set to use Solar Beam (and be ready to change to Thunderbolt or Searing Shot as the situation dictates). Anything you don't defeat in the first seven waves returns in Wave 8 with an attacking move, except Groudon, who returns regardless.Once it's time for Wave 8, have Vaporeon get another Helping Hand going if there isn't one up already, and have Missingno. use Double Team. Then set Vaporeon and Missingno. back to Muddy Water and Giga Impact, respectively. Between the Double Team boost and the Muddy Water Accuracy drops, Missingno. might be able to actually survive long enough to help pummel the opposition into submission. It has the highest Attack stat in the game and access to STAB Giga Impact, and you'd be foolish to not take advantage of that. Its defenses may be crap, but that's why there's Double Team. Weezing's Dark Pulse is primarily for Alakazam and Exeggutor, but it deals nice damage all around. Victini's SolarBeam will make short work of Rhydon and is also effective on Blastoise and Groudon. Snorlax's Ice Punch is mainly for Rhydon, Exeggutor, and Groudon, while Giga Impact is for everything friggin' else. It may seem tempting to make use of Snorlax's Yawn attack, but experience shows that it ensures that Snorlax suffers a quick and ruthless defeat, especially if the final wave consists of many Pokémon. Make sure that Vaporeon is one of the first Pokémon to greet your opponents so Muddy Water has time to work its magic. Administer potions as needed. A great amount of this strategy hinges on Muddy Water's accuracy drops, so it may take a few tries, but it does work. It's obviously best if your whole team is at level 95. ---- LAZY STRATEGY TO NOT LOSE CANDY Get a team of 5 Vaporeon all up to at least level 78 for Muddy Water. also going to need a nidoking or queen with (roar,raindance,helping hand) set up all the vaperons in the front spots and then put nidoking on the 3 spots infrnt of the candy start out with all vaperon on auqa ring,and nidoking on helping hand, soon as aqua ring is use switch all vaperons to muddy water, and nidoking to rain dance after rain dance has been used switch to roar and then just use helping hand/rain dance as needed till done should be a simple win Easy strategy for underleveleds My team was all far from the cap. Highest was 92 while lowest was 79, and it was easy. Took out on my first try on that level ever and no potions used, no candy lost. My team: Venusaur 90 - SolarBeam. Arcanine 83 - Helping Hand, Heat Wave, Roar. Starmie 92 - Ice Beam, Hydro Pump. Dewgong 79 - Ice Beam. Gengar 80 - Curse, Shadow Ball. Golem 86 - Bulldoze (Anything that can slow will do here). How did I do it: Wave 1 - Starmie and Venusaur with SolarBeam and Hydro Pump. Helping Hand from Arcanine and if needed, Roar can help. Wave 2 - Dewgong and Starmie with Ice Beam at the front. Lots of icing, damage and Helping Hand. If needed, Roar again. Wave 3 - Venusaur with SolarBeam and Starmie with Hydro Pump swept almost all Rhydon's HP with no Helping Hand. Only Roar to get extra time. Wave 4 - Dewgong and Starmie with Ice Beam, with Arcanine on the last line using Helping Hand then Heat Wave. Didn't need but maybe Roar can help you. Gengar with Shadow Ball also did some damage to it. This wave was the easiest. Wave 5 - Venusaur took the lead again and the others just hitting as much as they could. Helping Hand and Roar for support. Wave 6 - Arcanine was sissy. Helping Hand, Hydro Pump and Bulldoze from Golem dealt with it so fast. Bulldoze negated Agility so it was easy. Wave 7 - Gengar abusing Shadow Ball, Helping Hand, Roar, and the others just supporting. Set Starmie with Ice Beam for some freezes to help you. Wave 8 - Arcanine on the last spot abusing Helping Hand and Roar in the last moment if needed. Curse on Gengar to stack up some damage right at start. Golem slowing down with Bulldoze. Starmie and Venusaur with Hydro Pump and SolarBam as main damage dealers and Dewgong's Ice Beam to freeze and give us more time to hit hit hit. Seeing I used no potions and only faint was Gengar (Curse took out almost all his HP and Bulldoze was super effective), that was quite easy. I bet that abusing some more of Roar/Helping Hand and Potions, and maybe losing few candy, it can be done with the full team at 75-85, no need of some trespassing the 90s. ANOTHER STRATEGY Pokemons: Arcanine - Flamethrower (not Heat Wave for it has an attack cooldown of 24), Helping Hand, Roar, Crunch / Aerial Ace and Blastoise - Hydro Pump / Aqua Tail, Iron Defense, Blizzard / Ice Beam, Rest and Charizard - Fire Blast / Heat Wave, Bulldoze / Rock Tomb, Rest, Solar Beam and Venusaur - Leech Seed, Giga Drain, Solar Beam, Sludge Bomb (not Sludge Wave for it has an attack cooldown of 24) and Golem / Rhydon - Stone Edge, Bulldoze, Rest, Fire Blast / Fire Punch / Flamethrower and, lastly, Cloyster (no other pokemon) - Razor Shell (50 % of lowering Defense; good against Groudon), Ice Beam, Rest, Iron Defense. Okay, so during the first few waves (Waves 1 to 7), the Pokemons DO NOT ATTACK. Only Exeggutor can attack you but only make you sleep. So when Groudon comes out, summon all your pokemons with the following moves / position: Golem / Rhydon use Bulldoze, Charizard use Fire Blast / Heat Wave, Blastoise use Ice Beam / Blizzard, Venusaur use Solar Beam, Cloyster use Razor Shell and Arcanine (near the candies) use Helping Hand and switch to Roar (make sure that if Helping Hand has faded, use it again). So keep on attacking. Then at wave 8, prepare your Rest and Iron Defense and Giga Drain and Leech seed. So, Leech seed on Groudon so that every turn, you get a life and Giga Drain. In some cases, some of your pokemon dies. It is okay as long as Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise are alive (Cloyster may be spared). And whalla! Gary says "I knew I can count on you!". Trivia Groudon can be the Super Ancient Pokémon mentioned by Kyogre in Cerulean Gym 2. Gold is mentioned and he is a character in the Magna (Johto Region) Category:Gym